Lips of an angel
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Happy Valentines Day, X-men fans. This is specifically for the ryro fans. SOngfic. "If there was one thing he couldn't resist it was her lips..." Rated T to be safe.


[Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud]

Pyro walked slowly to forwards her room. She was going to love this. He walked slowly, treading carefully. She'd definitely go out with him after this He definitely didn't want to be caught in the girl's dormitory. He stopped, taking a deep breath. What he hadn't realised is that he'd stopped in front of an open door.

'John?'

He faced forward pretending not to notice her. Why was she awake so late? She breathed his name a second time. He sighed and went into her room, closing the door behind him. Rogue sat on the bed, curled up, head down. It tilted up slightly. He moved slowly towards her so that he could whisper. As she lifted her head he saw tears running down her face.

'Rogue, is everything okay?'

'Bobby broke up with me…'

That ice-prick! Pyro felt anger burn inside him. It was Valentines Day tomorrow. What kind of guy does that?

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'He's with Jubilee now.'

'Why?'

'Because he loves her.'

Simple. Love. Pyro sneered, knowing it was more likely to be lust. Rogue could control her powers and Bobby has had his fun and leaves. But she didn't learn to control her powers for Bobby.

[_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on]_

They sat in silence for a while.

'What are you doing here?' she whispered.

'Oh shit. I forgot. I was going to surprise…someone'

'Oh.'

She looked away, tears still running down. He yearned to hold her. He tore his eyes away from her. They were friends now. They were over what happened. He had to get out of her room. Staying here, it picked at old wounds. For him and her.

[It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak]

He stood up, ready to go.

'John…' she whispered.

It was music to his ears, the way she was calling his name. That pleading sound that tied him to her then and there. And those lips which called to him.

[_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel]_

'I have to…'

He couldn't do it. He smiled and sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her lips.

[_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue]_

'It's funny that you're calling me tonight.'

And, yes, he'd dreamt of her too. In his dreams they'd run away together, and that fight they'd had in the past never happened. That stupid fight where they decided to see other people. They used to fight a lot. And it went all wrong when the fight got to big.

'I just, needed you, tonight.'

'Is Bobby angry that we're friends again?'

'He doesn't even know you're talking to me again. Will it start a fight?'

'No I don't think she has a clue.'

[_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak]_

'Where is she?'

'Kitty? In her room next door.'

They sat in silence for a while. Then she put her hand on his. He sighed, knowing he needed her too.

'Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on.' He whispered.

'John…'

'Yeah?'

'I never meant it when I said I want to be normal rather than be with you.'

'I know.'

That's why she controlled her powers. For him. He looked at her lips again. He felt so weak.

[_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel]_

'Do you have to go now?'

He probably should. But he couldn't. He looked into Rogue's eyes. She made it so hard to be faithful. He leaned forward until his lips were resting on hers. Slowly he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms came around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. He could feel her tongue pushing against his lips. He parted his lips allowing it entry. He put one arm behind her to steady them, and used his body to slowly push her down on her bed. She moved her mouth away from his and brought it slowly to his earlobe.

'I love you.' She whispered.

He smiled at her.

'I love you, too.'

_[It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_]


End file.
